In our prior U.S. patent, Harrington, et al., Flexible Method and Apparatus for Tubal Occlusion, U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,384 (Oct. 30, 2001), we described devices and methods for sterilization of female patients. Our sterilization method involves thermally wounding a small area of the patient's utero-tubal junction with relatively low power, and placing a foam plug within the wounded area. The method is facilitated by our catheter system, which comprises a catheter with a wounding segment which fits into the utero-tubal junction and carries the plug. The wounding segment comprises a short tubular extension slidably mounted within the distal tip of the catheter. The foam plug is stored within the wounding segment. The plug is deposited in the ovarian pathway when the wounding segment is retracted over the plug (a stationary holding rod within the catheter holds the plug in place relative to the catheter, so that retraction of the wounding segment exposes the plug).